Just a name
by do not click here
Summary: Agencyshipping ... again (I'll write stuff for other pairings eventually)


Sorry I'm not really a writing kind of person, so I probably will post new stories once every other leap year. I hope people who do review, review nicely since I only write stuff as an occasional side hobby.

Well moving on: Pokémon does not belong to me(sadly). I'd make so many necessary changes to the manga if I could(all my otps would come true)

* * *

White placed the small stack of papers on the low table before her. It was a Saturday afternoon, and White was reading over a few requests she had gotten from the studios in Nimbasa to hire the actors from her agency for TV shows and commercials. Her employee Black, on the other hand was laying down on the couch behind her, silently reading a book.

"What are you reading?" White asked as she sat down on the carpeted floor and crossed her legs.

"A book on the Pokémon leagues of different regions," he replied back as he flipped to the next page. His face seemed to show only mild interest in what he was reading.

"Is it helpful?" She knew Black only read books that gave him strategic knowledge to use in battles, so she stopped asking questions like "What kind of book is it?" and "Is it any good?"

He turned to the next page. Black's eyes darted to the top left of the page to resume his reading. "Not really," he scrunched up his eyebrows and frowned, "It mostly just has stuff on their personal lives. Like what they do when the league isn't open."

White sighed and resumed to reading the pile of requests on the glass table before her. "Well you better make use of it, because you bought that using the money in the company budget."

Black sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. Next time I'll see what's in the book before buying it."

"Fine," White said as she placed two sheets of paper in her finished pile. Then she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Black, "I'll forgive you this time, just don't do it again."

"Thanks, Prez!" Black got up from the couch and stretched, only to plop down right next to White as she moved onto her last few contracts and requests to look over. She couldn't help but notice he was sitting a little too close to her, but decided to ignore it as she was close to finishing her work for the day.

"So Prez, what do you want to do after you're done?" Black didn't mean to sit so close to White, but thought it would be rude to suddenly move away from her now.

"Hmm… dunno… by the way," White finished up reading the last of the requests before finishing her sentence, "Why do you always call me Prez?"

"Uh because you are," Black gave her a questioning look, like the answer was obvious.

"I mean how come you never call me, White?"

Black knew where this conversation was going, and quickly responded back, "W-well you're my boss," He silently cursed himself for stuttering, "It would be weird if an employee called their boss by their name right?"

_Prez I…_

White frowned and looked at Black, "I know I'm your boss, but we're friends right? Friends call each other by their names."

_I can't call you…_

"Why don't you say "White" right now?" She pointed at herself and smiled.

_By that name_

Black suddenly got up, and walked towards the hotel room's kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna make something to eat," Black didn't turn around so White wouldn't see his slightly red face, "Do you want anything?" He didn't wait for a reply as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hmph," White hated it when people avoided her questions, "Surprise me!" she made sure she said it loud enough for Black to hear from the other room.

"But really…" White said to herself softly, "What's that guy's problem?" She got up from the floor and decided to collapse on the couch.

* * *

_White_

Black got out some food they had bought the day before.

_How could I ever explain to her why I can't call her that?_

Black would never admit it, but he had fallen for White a while back. He didn't know when he started to feel that way, but he knew why. When they met, Black was grateful that she saved him from possibly getting sued for accidently destroying a bunch of equipment belonging to a studio. Then when he started travelling with her, he began to admire her hardworking personality and how she persistently followed her dream, just like him. Once he had pieced his thoughts together, he knew he wasn't looking at White with gratitude or admiration anymore.

But he also knew he would never be able to act normally around her anymore.

No more casual conversations or teasing her for always working because he knew he could never treat her like any other girl anymore. Of course it would also interfere with his own dream so he sealed away everything he loved about her in her name, her _real_ name.

_White_

And continued to use the nickname he at first used to address his boss, to hide his affection towards her.

Black sighed as he gave up trying to make a sandwich and settled for leftover cake instead. He cut a second piece to give to White, and exited the kitchen. When he entered the other room, he found White contently sleeping on the couch.

"Oi, Prez," Black tried to prod her awake. After poking her a few more times, he realized it was futile to try and wake her. He placed the two pieces of cake on the low, glass table, and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He turned around to face the sleeping form of his employer. Her head was resting on the arm of the couch and she was hugging her legs to her body. Since the weather was getting colder, she opted out her usual white tank top and black vest for a white hoodie with light pink markings on it, while keeping her usual shorts. White's hair was covering her face since she decided to keep her hair down for today instead of in a ponytail. Black turned around fully so he would be able to move away the hair covering her face. After he had tucked the last strand of hair behind her ear, he kept his hands on her face. Her skin was extremely soft, and the ends of her bangs tickled Black's hands.

_If it's now_…

Black took a deep breath.

_Maybe I could call her by her name…_

"White." Black could feel his face burning up and his heart was throbbing inside of his chest. He closed his eyes and turned away from White's face out of embarrassment.

_Man that almost felt like a confession, calm down Black, it's just a name!_

"Black?" He turned back to see White was wide awake, and blushing slightly with a shocked expression on her face. It took Black a second to realize that his hands were still on her face.

"W- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" White pushed him away and sat up putting her hands to her face where Black's hands originally were. Unfortunately for Black, White had pushed him into the table behind him, causing the previously placed pieces of cake to smash into his face. White instantly got up from the couch to get a towel. When she came back she knelt on the floor next to her cake covered employee.

"Sorry, Black!" White tried to clean the off as much cake and frosting as she could.

"It- it's okay," Black stuttered, his face was completely flushed.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked. White had gotten most of the cake off of Black's face, but some frosting was still clinging to his hair and clothes.

"Nothing really," Black picked out a small chunk of cake from his unruly hair, "Um… did you hear what I said?"

"What do you mean?" White shifted her position so she was leaning back on the couch and facing Black.

"Never mind it's… nothing." Black lowered his head so White couldn't question the growing blush on his face, but White couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from her.

"Oh come on, you can tell me! We're friends right? White put her hand on his and smiled.

_Friends call each other by their names_

"White." Black's head was still lowered, which was convenient since his face was definitely turning an even darker shade of red.

"Eh? You mean-"

"Your name," Black raised his head and gave her a nervous smile, "Like you said, we're friends so I should call you by your real name."

"Hmm…" White couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even though she had gotten what she wanted, "You were right. Calling me White does sound weird." White giggled as Black mockingly pouted at her.

"I would've had to say it eventually. Otherwise you'd probably get angry at me and make me sleep outside."

"I'm not that mean," she ignored his excuse, and teased him, "I think getting caked in the face is punishment enough." White crawled over to Black and kissed him and the cheek.

"W-wha-"Black's face became crimson as White pulled back and licked her lips.

"You had frosting on your face," White smiled at her employee, "Anyway you should go wash up. Oh but first can you wash this towel, I want to use it to clean up the table."

Black took the frosting and cake covered towel and got up from the floor. He was about to exit the room when White said, "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For calling me by my name."

Black wrapped up the towel to prevent more cake from falling onto the carpet. "Why did it matter so much to you anyway, that I call you by your first name?"

"Well I was worried," White absentmindedly started to pick up cake crumbs off the floor, "I thought you only saw me as your boss, someone you had to pay back a debt to." She placed the crumbs on the table, "I was just speaking out of confidence, but I thought if I called you my friend, you could answer all the questions I had about our relationship."

"… White," Black didn't turn around to face his boss, "You shouldn't worry about things like that." This time he turned around and gave her a huge smile. His face was still slightly pink from earlier, "After all, you mean much more to me than just a boss, "and with that he exited the room to head towards to bathroom.

"More than just a boss, huh?" She giggled a bit and then sighed, "Of course he just means-"

_He only likes me as a friend_

White smiled to herself as she began to collect more crumbs off of the floor, while she waited for Black to bring her the towel to clean up the frosting.

* * *

Please review!(^v^)


End file.
